The present invention relates to a clothes washing machine.
Most clothes washing machines wash the laundry by utilizing the mechanical force of a pulsator and the surface active force of a chemical detergent.
Accordingly, in order to improve the washing efficiency, many clothes washing machine makers have utilized various methods including: improving the pulsator's ability to agitate the laundry, extending the operating time of the motor the water flow time, and improving the quality and/or increasing the quantity of detergent used in the washing machine.
However, there are limits to improvements in the washing efficiency by the aforementioned methods for the following reasons.
The methods utilizing increased mechanical force to improve the washing efficiency may cause damage to the laundry or to efficiency of the clothes washing machine.
In the methods utilizing increased amounts of detergent, a relatively large amount of the detergent which does not react with the laundry is then discharged where it can later cause environmental pollution, and also the remaining detergent sticks to the laundry and thus the laundry is not effectively cleaned.
Also, it is well known that if more than the recommended amount of detergent is used in the clothes washing machine, the washing efficiency of the washing machine is reduced.